Sailing on Freedom
by Gitana del Sol
Summary: Jack decides to take Angelica for a ride on the Black Pearl. not connected with a scene from PotC4, takes place in his first 16 day encounter with her. Jack/Angelica. one-shot.


**thank you to everyone who reviewed my other 5 PotC ficlets! this is now my 6th one, and yes, all of them are Jack/Angelica. they are just too cute to not write about lol!**

**i got this idea because i thought it would be super cute if Jack decided to take her for a ride on the Pearl just like he promised Giselle and Scarlett at the end of... At World's End? anyways, i wrote it down and then revisited it to patch it up. not one of my best works, i think, but i figured i might as well pass it through your judgement just the same.**

**i do not own these characters. enjoy!**

* * *

"Jack!" She trusted him enough to be only slightly unnerved as the small crew aboard the infamous _Black Pearl_ scrambled about and the sails caught the wind, pushing the black ship forward. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He finished knotting down a sail, barking an order or two over his shoulder, before he walked over to her, smirking. "I am kidnapping meself one fair and beautiful damsel."

Angelica tittered nervously, believing more than knowing that he was just kidding. She knew that Jack would not hurt her but up here on this ship, it was his territory and she was helpless to his will. Back on land, it was possible, if not easy, to pretend that he was a proper gentleman; on the clear waters of the large river, so far away from land and civilization, watching him walk across the deck so comfortably, there was little room to doubt that Jack Sparrow was a pirate.

"Jack, _por favor_, where are we going?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out. Go sit over there; trust ol' Jack and just enjoy the ride."

Angelica put her hands on her hips, unsmiling. He was growing increasingly irritating, with that little smirk tilting his lips and his dark eyes glittering mischievously. Her heartbeat had begun to speed up but whether out of apprehension or thrill she could not be sure.

"Well, does this ride of yours include getting me back home in time for dinner?"

"I suppose you'll find out when 'in time for dinner' comes around."

"Jack!"

The pirate sighed.

"Love, if I told you how this little excursion will end, it won't be much of an adventure now, would it? You asked me for an adventure; I am now giving you one." He gave her a meaningful look and then left her to return to the helm.

"I would be content knowing that the end of my adventure won't be followed by a scolding from _Madre Ascensión_." She muttered to herself. Yet she could no longer feel darkly about his attempts to conceal his purposes; she _had _wanted to do something extraordinary, and while this was not what she had in mind, she could not pretend that she was not exhilarated about being aboard a pirate ship. And so she settled against the railing, bringing her attention to Jack, studying the ease with which he steered his ship.

He looked so focused as he guided his ship through the waters and yet completely at ease. His calloused hands rested upon the spoke wheel as if it were an old friend; his expression was eager, attentive. He had a small smile on his face, and the slight breeze seemed to be dancing about him, tugging at the beads and gems and other nick-knacks braided into his locks, like a child eager for the adoring attention of a returning father. Here, the billowing white shirt, the red bandana, and the tri-corned hat were symbols of high status, of belonging. In the city of _Sevilla_, she had been in control. Here, it was Jack's kingdom, Jacks' throne, Jack's rules.

Right here, aboard this ship, he was home.

She turned around, leaning her weight onto the railing, gazing out into the waters below her. The river was lapping at the sides of the ship, swirling up the hull before crashing back down into white foam. There was an odd fish or two, wriggling away from the vessel, but for the most part the river was so deep she could not see any of the mysteries the waters contained in its depths. All she could see was deep dark blueness.

"Do you feel that?" The hushed voice met her ear at the same moment his body pressed against her back. She craned her neck to smile at him but his gaze was on the waters, attentive and greedy. She returned to watching the water rush beneath her, trying to feel whatever it was that he was feeling – a difficult task when all her mind seemed to feel was his hot breath on her cheek, his fingers grazing hers on the railing, his muscular arms wrapped around her, and his broad chest leaning against her back.

"Feel what?" She asked.

"Sh!"

Angelica frowned, indignant at being silenced in such a manner but reluctantly let it go. She lifted her face to the wind, letting it catch her long brown locks. Instantly, it whipped her hair in every direction, gushing into her chest and face, so that she was forced to close her eyelids against its unruly power. Water sprayed onto her arms, cool and refreshing. She could taste the lingering salt on her lips, which were now red and swollen. They were going so fast! All of her troubles, worries, and anxieties faded into the unseen depths of her unconscious, and she gave herself up to the winds and water. There was nothing to fear; she had Jack and the high tides with her.

"Do you feel it?" Jack repeated.

"Yes," Angelica whispered. Because she did. She could feel it this time. She turned to him and found him staring at her intently. She could tell that he had been staring at her like that for a while. "What is it?" Her voice was quiet, and if he had not been standing so close, he would not have heard her. As it was, Jack was silent for so long that Angelica thought he had not heard her. She parted her lips, ready to prompt him by asking again, when he brought his face down, real close to hers. His lips parted, he took a breath, and then a single word slipped off his tongue.

"Freedom."

* * *

**any feedback makes me really happy :] oh, and i cam across 2 signed reviewers that were not receiving PM. make sure you have those setting changed because that is how i thank you personally. :]**


End file.
